The Fay in the Forest
by TheBigPumkin
Summary: AU Holloween Oneshot involving mythical nonsense. Shinji gets himself into a dangerous situation and he meets a strange woman. ShinjixOC, Lemon.


The Fay in the Forest

**[A/N] This is just a random Holloween oneshot between Shinji and my OC.**

**Warnings: Lemon, AU, and Mythical Nonsense**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.****

Shinji really knew better than to be out in the middle of the forest at this time of night. He knew better than to give into those damn taunts that Hiyori, his village's most annoying person, always shot his way. He knew better, but he had given in. When she had said that he wouldn't last an hour in the forest outside the village, he just snapped. He was one of the strongest fighters in the village damn it! Hopefully doing this would shut the abusive and annoying short woman up!

But this really was a bad idea. It was All Hallows Eve, the night when their world and the world of monsters passed just close enough to allow the fiends into their realm, so here he was standing all alone in a forest lit partially by the bloated orange full moon, with little to protect him from these creatures aside from his sword, that the village mage had blessed with the ability of reversing the senses of his opponent, a leather jerkin, and his light hunting pants and leather boots. Yes the sword was definitely helpful in relieving some of his fears but he couldn't shake his unease. There were usually animals in the woods, so where were they? The forest was absolutely silent. Shinji knelt down to the ground moving his shin length blonde hair so that he could listen for sound through the forest floor. Nothing; the forest was truly silent.

A tinkling laugh drifted through the forest. Shinji straightened, and crouched into a defensive position. The sound made its way to him again, but this time it was closer. Shinji drew his sword, and waited. He would fight, he decided, he would never allow himself to become food for the evils that prowl the night. He was alert, prepared for any and everything, perhaps with maybe one small exception.

That's when he saw it; the sound was coming from a strange teal light. Shinji wasn't sure what to do, but he wouldn't lower his guard. It would be just like one of those creatures to do something like this, lull their prey into a sense of security and then pounce on them devouring them whole. The strange light came closer and the tinkling laughter became louder, but the sound soon stopped when he came into view, his features cast in an unearthly blue-green. The light began to dim as whatever it was moved towards him. It circled him in a large arc, before the light finally died down and the creature stood before him, fifteen meters away.

Shinji widen his eyes at what he saw; before him was a young woman with short teal hair and violet eyes, ivory skin, and sprouting from her back was two large wings, much like a butterfly's, colored in a black, violet, and teal swirl pattern. Adorning the woman's body was a black halter top that came down mid abdomen, and revealed quite a bit of cleavage, even if her breasts weren't that big, and a pair of small violet shorts, she wore no shoes.

She cocked her head and looked as if she was listening to something, then she suddenly smiled at him, "Who are you?" she asks him politely.

Shinji looks at her mistrustfully, "No one."

She pouts, "That wasn't very nice. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…" she tried again.

"Why does it matter?" he asked carefully, treading more lightly than before attempting not to upset the woman, she was dangerous he kept trying to convince himself watching her body for any changes in posture, something to give away a possible attack, but all he accomplished was noticing how soft her skin looked, and how it seemed to glow from the inside, and how when she shifted her feet hardly seemed to touch the ground, and that her wings seemed to accentuate her eyes in a way that made them seem overly deep…

"I don't meet many people here in the forest, so I thought maybe…" she looked away from him trying to put her thoughts together, "maybe I could make a friend…" she decided to go with.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow, "A friend huh?"

"Yeah," she mumbled out a blush tinting her strangely illuminated cheeks.

"What, you don't have friends where you come from?" he asked suspicious again, that was way too innocent for a night like tonight, beautiful girl or not. 'Wait. Since when was she beautiful, this is crazy! She has wings for Pete's sake!' Shinji chastised himself.

"Not really, I haven't seen any one in a really long time…" she smiled at him softly. She liked the way that his fair hair offset his brown eyes, and the way he kept looking at her like she was dangerous. She was, she just didn't feel like putting up with something so trivial like that just then, she'd much rather talk with this human and learn about him, maybe, just maybe, if she kept up this innocent act he would let her close enough to touch him and see if that skin on his arms really was as smooth as it looked, maybe from there she could see if those muscles on his arms led to equally defined muscles on his chest, or his abs…

Shinji noticed her voice sounded slightly huskier than before when she said that, and that her eyes had begun to rake over his body. Shinji wasn't too sure what was weirder, that this strange winged woman was checking him out, or that he liked it. 'She's not checking you out! She's trying to figure which part of you she wants to eat first!' his inner voice yelled at him, 'maybe I wouldn't mind her eating me…' he retorted to himself. "My name's Shinji," she said to her waiting for her reaction.

"Yumi," she smiled slowly at him.

"So Yumi," Shinji began, "Ya got a boyfriend back home?" he asked in attempt to lighten the mood and figure out if there would be some random dude with wings coming after him later.

She laughed again, the sound seemed to rush through Shinji's veins, "No," she smiled at him, "What about you? Do you have a little woman back home?" 'Because if you do, too bad for her' she continued in her head.

This time it was Shinji's turn to laugh, yeah he had a **little** woman at home, she was the reason he was here, but he knew that wasn't what she was asking about, "No, seems like it was in the cards for us to meet then," he said, relaxing a bit, reverting back to his cheesy self. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her, Yumi, and by George, he'd get her!

Yumi gave a small chuckle at his comment, noting the determination that now shined in his eyes, as well as a small flare of desire. "Seems it was… would you like to sit? The cave I'm staying in is just to the left a little…" she trailed off.

Shinji knew this was a trap, but what kind, he wasn't too sure. He certainly didn't want to die, but he certainly did want the strange woman before him. "Sure thing, beautiful," he says with a cheesy grin.

She chuckles again and walks to him, he watches her warily, sword still in hand, "before we go can I ask you something?" she asks… redundant but necessary, she needed him to know what he was getting himself into, not that she would let him turn back once he did.

Shinji nods his approval; his heart beat picking up at her proximity. He can smell her, she smells like a sweet combination of pumpkins and nutmeg, not his favorite smell in the world, but it damn near could have been the way she wore it.

"You… you're human right?" she asks feigning attentiveness.

"Yeah…," Shinji responds carefully, "but if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

Yumi looks to the side thoughtful, "My kind were known as Fay…" she watches his reactions out of the corner of her eye.

Shinji was shocked, the Fay haven't been seen for generations. Then he was confused, he couldn't figure out what one of them was doing in a forest this close to his village. Then he was ecstatic, he was overjoyed to have found one of these legendary creatures. It was decided then, he would make her his, he would keep this rare beauty a living trophy representative of his great skills, or that's what he would tell anyone who asked. "I see…" he trailed off, turning up his charm.

She forced a sigh of relief, "I'm glad," she smiled to him, but she suddenly didn't feel so confident, at his realization she saw something else appear in his eyes. It reminded her of a hunter, and she liked it, it made this feel more like a real challenge. She cautiously reached for his hand to lead him towards the cave, which he allowed. What they weren't expecting was the shocks that were sent through both their bodies at the contact. She immediately craved more, wanting these shocks to come from everywhere; her hands; her legs; her face; her breasts; everywhere.

Shinji was feeling a similar effect; pure pleasure was being sent through his hand up his arm, he really couldn't wait to get her in that cave to explore the strange sensation, but waited patiently as she continued to hold his and lead him quickly to the cave hiding behind a wall of trees and ivy. Once they reached the inside of the cave, Yumi brought him to her bed by the small fire that was going. She sat him down and walked further into the cave, her inner glow lighting her way. She came back with two cups and gave Shinji one, it contained a strange concoction, and sat down next t him her arm slightly rubbing against his, sending shocks and pleasure to both of them. "Its tea," she said to his uneasy glance at the cup, and took a sip from his glass to further prove her point, her eyes remained on him the entire time growing slightly dark with lust, which Shinji didn't miss.

He took a sip of his tea, and then set it down, watching her out of the corner of his eye, unsure how to proceed. Frankly he wanted to take her right then, but didn't know how to go about it without upsetting her. He was hit by an idea.

Turning towards her, Shinji reached out a stroked the wing closest to him, "Did ya always have wings?" he asked in a husky voice bringing his mouth close to one of her ears. Yumi couldn't speak; the small shocks of pleasure were resonating throughout her body from his small touches to her wings. "Do you want me to stop?" his sultry voice.

"N-no…" she whispers.

"No what?" he asks bringing his other hand to her neck stroking it gently; again the pleasure shocks through her.

"Please… don't stop… Shinji," she gasps out slightly, bringing her hands to his face turning him to face her. She brings her lips to his in a small kiss.

Shinji pushes her to the ground, careful of her wings, and turns the kiss into something more ravenous. His tongue grazes her bottom lip asking for entrance, but she denies him, and instead rolls them over where she in turn nips at his bottom lip, to which he responds willingly to. He tongue courageously pushes into his mouth tasting the far corners of his moist cavern. Surprisingly it tastes slightly metallic. She begins the battle for dominance with his tongue, but quickly loses when she notices a small metal ring on it, the shock allowing Shinji the victory. Her rolls them back over and he starts to pull at her top, attempting to get it off of her. Yumi grin into the kiss at his difficult time, so she takes her hands from his face and helps him relieve her of her clothing. First the top comes off; her shorts soon follow. She now lays completely naked under Shinji.

Shinji pulls back to look at her body trying to memorize its entirety, from her round breasts to her narrow waist, her flushed face to her strange wings. "Magnificent," he whispers out, and kisses her softly. His hands begin to slowly roam down her body, stroking and leaving lingering touches from her hands to her shoulders, down to her breasts and her waist. Shinji begins to kiss his way down her from her mouth, going along her jaw to down her neck, from there he begins to suck and nip at the hollow at the base of her throat. All the while waves pleasure emanate from Shinji's hands and lips.

Yumi pulling herself back together begins to untie his leather jerkin so that she might finally see more of him. She releases the knot holding the two sides together, and pulls it from his chest which she then runs her hands down.

Shinji feels her touch running through his body, making him want more and more. He moves from her clavicle to the pert nipple of her left breast, taking it into his mouth. He sucks on it, and nips slightly on it with his teeth, receiving a moan for his efforts. He then moves his left hand up to her right breast to begin kneading it, taking time to pinch at the bud topping it. He quickly switches his efforts trading the left for the right he repeats his efforts. Yumi moans and writhes under him, making him harder as he lets up on her mounds and begins kissing and licking his way down. He nips at her belly button, and kisses it gently, continuing down until he reaches a small set of teal curls. He looks at Yumi, noticing she's too far gone to give fair warning to as he separates her legs revealing a hot wet pink core. Shinji feels the strain against his pants but ignores it for now, and Shinji places his head in between her legs and blows gently on her sex, causing Yumi to gasp and look at him. Shinji winks before opening his mouth and licking her sex. Yumi moans loudly at the sudden attention to her core. Shinji continues licking at her, sticking his tongue inside of her, lapping at her wetness, he removes his tongue and begins sucking on her clit, and receives a sexy whine in response.

Yumi is writhing, and can't seem to tell up from down as Shinji inserts a finger into her vagina. He wiggles it around causing pleasure to rack through Yumi. He slowly begins pumping it in and out of her continuing to suck at her clitoris, when he sticks a second finger in touching deeper inside her. Shinji nips at her bud, causing a shallow cry to escape her lips, as he quickly adds a third finger. The bliss from his ministrations causes heat to pool in her lower abdomen, but just as Yumi is about to come, Shinji pulls away and kisses her deeply. Yumi can taste herself on his lips and attempts to eat herself off of him with her tongue. He can't ignore the pain that he feels as he becomes impossibly harder, and quickly rids himself of his boots and hunting pants.

He pulls away and looks at her questioningly as he places himself at her entrance. Yumi can see him in all his naked glory now, his lean smooth muscles cast shadows in the firelight, and his erection is hard and long and eager to fill her. She looks at him and his questioning gaze, and nods slightly. He pulls back and slams into her, wanting to end the foreplay as quickly as possible. Yumi cries out in ecstasy as she feels him fill her to the hilt, stretching her inner muscles around his girth. Shinji waits for her to adjust, before he pulls almost all the way out only to slam into her again. He goes in and out at and excruciatingly slow pace, causing Yumi her to nearly lose her mind.

"Faster," she moans out, under him, her wings rustling with anticipation.

Shinji grins and obliges her picking up speed and force, and pounds into her. She moans loudly as he hits her sweet spot, and feels himself coming closer to his peak. He grabs Yumi's legs and puts them both over his shoulders folding her in half as he continues to pound her into her cave floor. He continues to strike her sweet spot continuing at a fast and hard rate that is quickly bringing them both to their releases.

"Shinji…" she whispers his name as she comes crashing down on him, her juices flowing hard around his dick. Her saying his name like that, and seeing her face contort with ecstasy is just enough to send him into his climax. With a grunting moan Shinji shoots his seed deep into Yumi, as he continues to thrust in and out, riding out both of their orgasms.

Shinji pulls out tiredly, and looks at Yumi, who also shows signs of exhaustion, "You're mine…" he whispers to her, before untangling her legs from him and placing his head on her stomach laying on top of her, and drifts into sleep.

His words hit Yumi like a hammer. What sleep she may have wanted would have to wait. She waited until Shinji was in a deep sleep, before moving out from under him, and gathering their clothes. She put her clothes on first, and then took on the daunting task of dressing Shinji without waking him. Accomplishing her mission, she quickly gathered him in her arms, being much stronger than she appeared, making sure he had his sword; she exited the cave and made her way to the village where the blonde lived. She quietly entered the tired town and placed him outside what appeared to be a bar. With one final glance filled with longing, she quickly escaped the civilization, and headed back to the forest, to hide in wait till she woke next All Hallows Eve.

**[A/N] So this was my first lemon... eh, what ever, this was basically a random Holloween idea that wouldn't die, so i wrote it. If you didn't like it that's understandable, but maybe let me know what i did wrong, maybe. lol have a great day and in the word of the FSM via the 6th I really rather You didn't : "I'd really rather you didn't build multi million-dollar synagogues / churches / temples / mosques / shrines to my noodly goodness when the money could be better spent (take your pick): 1. Ending poverty 2. Curing diseases 3. Living in peace, loving with passion, and lowering the cost of cable I might be a complex-carbohydrate omniscient being, but I enjoy the simple things in life. I ought to know. I AM the creator. " therefore we should all put our money towards free cable!**


End file.
